


The Handmaiden

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Captain America - Freeform, F/M, Fic, Marvel - Freeform, Medieval, Medieval AU, Tags to be added, dark!fic, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: Princess Madeline has left her homeland to marry a king. On her journey, she has brought her most trusted handmaiden. Little do either of them know how perilous their new home will be.Warnings: eventual dark elements (tags to be added as fic continues)This is dark!(king)Steve and explicit. 18+ only.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 145
Kudos: 469





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, here’s another medieval AU ft. King Steve. His darkness will build as we go and we’re gonna ride those vibes, thots. I really hope you enjoy. 💋
> 
> <3 Let me know what you think with a comments and/or a kudos! Love ya!

  


Madeline was the fairest woman you’d ever seen. Her strawberry blonde waves flowed like water down her back and shoulders. Her jaw was etched by the gods themselves and her lips were soft to the eye and as you guessed, the touch. Her eyes were like gems and her figure was graceful and lithe. Her voice was a melody and her laugh like the pluck of a string. 

_How could she not be perfect?_ Porcelain and precious. She _was_ a princess. The eldest of Eddor.

It would be unnatural not to envy her. Not to compare your ordinary features with her extraordinary ones. Not to measure your circumstance against hers. You had grown up in her shadow. Once a playmate, now a maid. You served as her closest companion and attendant. A mere servant, you were but another accessory among many.

Your jealousy was not spiteful. Many a peasant lived a life worse than yours. You did not complain or want. It was the order of things. The world as it was.

She was serene, often intimidatingly calm. That day, you could see the nervous tension in her cheek. Not many others would notice but you did. You didn’t blame her. She was to meet her betrothed at last. A man more than ten years here elder; of the few men grander than her in prestige; a widower and king.

You stood just a few steps away, hands folded and head slightly bowed in deference. If she needed you, she would call to you. You were glad for the camouflage of your low standing. Among the foreign court, on such a significant day, you were nothing; just another witness.

Your journey was long. A month at sea, a fortnight in a draughty northern castle, a week upon the road, and finally you were in the capital; Halder’s Arch. A night spent awaiting the first meeting and a further hour for the king’s appearance. The other servants were growing restless; Madeline’s ladies, too.

It would be a sad and heartless act to send a princess out upon her own. Sybil and Lucille were the only noblewoman to accompany Madeline. They were to remain at the foreign court and seek their own suitors. Her guards, her priest, and her physician were also among the party as well. Her retinue was finely outfitted.

Finally, the doors shifted and the armoured guards hit their staffs on the stone to announce the arrival. As the hall opened up, you held your breath as Madeline did the same. She raised her chin slightly and rose with the rest to receive her betrothed. A line of lords preceded their king, hidden by the group of men.

The Princess of Eddor was announced first. Her crest bearer spoke loudly for all the people to hear. Then it was the king’s turn. _Steven, first of his name, son of Stewart, ruler of Anglhem and its territories._ The lords broke and formed two rows as they stood at attention.

King Steven strode between them, as proud and stoic as the princess he would wed. You kept your chin down but watched him below your lashes. His dark blonde hair was thick above a trimmed beard. He wore a simple golden crown without stones, his jacket a turquoise brocade slashes with citrine. A chain of golden links hung from his shoulders with a single sapphire upon it. 

It was simple but bespoke a man of intent; of standing. His simplicity said it all. You suspected he dressed for the occasion; a very deliberate impression for his future wife. The capital, the castle, the lords, did not suggest a ruler without extravagance.

The king stopped before Madeline and bowed to her; she curtsied to him in kind. He seemed pleased as he took her hand and kissed it. His eyes flicked all over as he considered his new wife; his second. The first had come to a tragic end during a summer plague not two years past.

“Princess,” He greeted. “It is a privilege and a pleasure to meet you at last. The painter did you an injustice for no canvas could capture such beauty.”

“And you, my king,” She said evenly. “I did hear of a handsome and noble king but the accounts do leave much untold.”

You were always rather amused by such empty courtesies. These words were rehearsed and recited without thought. It was what was expected. A princess could not come off as appalled by her suitor, even if she were, and a king could not be disappointed in a princess, even for a crooked nose or blotchy complexion. It was all an act. You did not envy the fallacy of status.

Your eyes wandered as the royals went about their performance. The audience was rapt and marvelled at the perfect pair; a stately king and a beautiful princess. You bit down to keep from grinning wryly. Your amusement was stifled completely as your eyes were caught by a pair most unexpected. 

As Steven was offered a chair to sit with his queen, his gaze strayed from her. You withheld your surprise and assured yourself he was merely distracted by the portrait behind you or perhaps a nick in the stone. It couldn’t be you. Servants were like windows; transparent.

His brow twitched and he looked back to the princess. Her ladies were dazzled by the king’s stature, the lords were pleased by the princess’ grace. All seemed to be in a trance; all but those who held their attention. 

Madeline held her veneer only because the cracks could not be noticed by strangers. Steven’s matched hers though you saw no flaw. You only saw a man sure of himself because he knew what to say. To him, it was a ritual, each step another closer to the end.

You straightened at the subtle signal from the princess. She wanted wine. You went to her and took the ewer from the table beside her. You filled the king’s goblet first and presented it to him with a bow. He took it and you repeated the steps for the princess. She thanked you and you didn’t miss the king’s eye. He was watching you. _Why?_

You resumed your vigil along the wall with the other servants. Your gown differed from no other. The blue-grey wool was plain enough that it could’ve been another stone in the wall. Your cap hid your hair and no ornament sparkled at throat or wrist. You lowered your head as the king turned his goblet in his hand and gazed over at the princess.

You wanted to laugh at yourself. It was preposterous. He hadn’t looked at you for any reason but what you offered; a cup of wine. _How could one ignore a figure right before them?_ You did long for it to be over for the sake of your weary mind. Your travel had left you endlessly exhausted. It was clearly affecting your judgement.

Yet, you peeked up again and the king squinted over at you. You blinked as he grinned and leaned back. He drank from his goblet and returned his gaze to Madeline. She presented him the letter sealed with her father’s crest. He accepted it and she seemed not to notice his wandering eyes.

Maybe because they did not wander. Maybe because he had been thinking and they averted to follow his thoughts. Or he was listening and did consider her words as he considered the room. 

You twined your hands together behind your back. You were trained, you were patient, you were attentive. You could bear yet another royal meeting. You could cling to your duty and see it through. You only had to resist the nagging fatigue that caused your mind to drift. 

You needed to focus as the princess’ goblet was empty.

🌹

The wedding was already well-prepared. Both parties had settled their arrangements long before that fateful meeting. Steven and his advisers had the date, the feast, the ceremony, all plotted carefully for the next week. Madeline had her gown in her trunk and her virtue intact. Or so it was written in their betrothal.

The princess seemed pleased with her husband. That night she watched herself in the mirror as you brushed out her hair. She touched her long neck and her fingers trailed down to her collarbone. She let out a wearisome sigh.

“Do you think he was taken by me?” She asked. “He was cordial but a marriage cannot survive on cordial.”

“I’ve never known a man who wasn’t taken by you, your highness,” You dragged the bristles through her lush strands. “A king could not hope for a better princess.”

“Oh, so they say,” She preened. “I am told he sent his painter to at least a dozen courts to paint their princesses. Then he was presented with their likeness and he chose me himself.”

“And you were deemed the worthiest to share his crown then,” You said. “I see not how he could be disappointed.”

“And I cannot say I am,” She smiled and batted her lashes. “He is very handsome. I feared when they said he was older than me.”

“He doesn’t appear to suffer from it,” You assured her. “His step is as sure as any youth.”

She was silent as you finished brushing out her hair and you parted it. You began to braid her long tresses before she found her voice again. When she was thoughtful, she was often plotting.

“And the wedding night?” She ventured quietly. “Do you think he will be pleased with me then?”

“I… am certain he should be,” You said stiffly. “I see not how any man cannot be pleased with his wife in such a way.”

She giggled and played with the buttons of her sleeping gown. She eyed you and looked away guiltily. You tilted your head at her and tied up the end of her braid.

“What is it?” You asked.

“Oh, you know,” She stood and turned to you. “I was always told servants were more experienced in those matters, but you are always so modest.”

“As I have served you loyally, when should I have had time to take experience in such matters?”

She laughed and pulled a stray thread from your cap. 

“Much too loyal,” She chided. “Let us retire for the night. This kingdom is still strange to me and I do wish to know it better before I am bound to it entirely.”

🌹

Madeline was not to see her betrothed again until the wedding day. Their separation was tradition and ensured the legitimacy of the marriage. Thus, the princess could only emerge from her chambers when she was assured the king was engaged and the corridors were clear. 

On the first day after their introduction, she took to the gardens, dewy with the early spring dampness. The second she explored the wing within which her rooms were. On the third, she was warned to stay in as the king was to attend to the wedding’s final arrangements. She was irritated by her exile but not unhappy. It would end soon enough and this would be her castle to reign as she wished.

As you had since you were children, you slept beside her and woke before her. You touched her shoulder and advised her to wake but she stirred only a little. You dressed and left the lanterns unlit as the sun streamed in through the windows. You hid your hair beneath your cap and allowed yourself a moment of vanity as you adjusted your skirts in the mirror.

The best way to rouse the princess was food. You closed the heavy door behind you and greeted the guards who stood in the corridor. Lawrence and Hal were selected by Madeline’s own father and had served her since she was a girl. You knew them well and they were little disturbed by the mousy maid upon her duties.

You carefully counted the corners as you still found the castle unfamiliar and confounding. The day before, you’d become so lost, you had to ask another servant how to find your way back. You loathed a repeat but it was likely as you already felt entirely displaced.

You came upon the lower floors where the kitchens resided. You were confident that your destination was close but found yourself in a hall you’d never been before. A round door was open to the cool morning air and voices mingled with the scent of horses. You cursed under your breath and looked back over your shoulder. You must’ve turned the wrong way at the stairs.

You were kept from righting your course as the voices grew louder and a shadow appeared in the doorway. A lord, vaguely familiar from among those who had accompanied the king, strolled through as he laughed over his shoulder. You skirted against the wall and bowed your head in deference.

You peaked up through your lashes as he was followed by another. You recognised King Steven as he yawned behind his hand.

“You disturbed me so early for--” He complained but paused as his eyes fell upon you. “...nothing.” He finished slowly as he nodded at you. 

He carried on as he caught stride with his companion who reprimanded him for his grumbles. They were bawdy and the king took no offence to the remonstrance. You kept your head down until you heard them turn the corner. You wondered little at the reason for the king’s visit to the stables; you only wanted to retreat before the stench lurked in any further.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: eventual dark elements (tags to be added as fic continues)
> 
> This is dark!(king)Steve and explicit. 18+ only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: King Thotticus Rex has returned and I didn’t realize how thirsty y’all were. I think this might be less of a low burn than Tapestry but who doesn’t want a wild ride with King Steven. Let’s ride, bitches. I really hope you enjoy. 💋
> 
> <3 Let me know what you think in the comments! Love ya!

On the day of her wedding, Madeline woke you. It was unusual but not unexpected. You rose with her, helped her bathe, dress, and plait her hair. She pinched her cheeks until they were rosy as she peered at herself in the mirror. You peeked at her reflection. She was beautiful.

She wore a pale aquamarine dress embroidered with silk roses; white and yellow, matched her family crest. The colours, truly any colour, suited her. Her hair, even bound, shone in the light, and her eyes twinkled as if she were in a dream. She gulped nervously and stood.

“I must be due soon.” She said.

You confirmed with a nod and proceeded to the corridor. A line of servants, with their headmistress, Lorinne, waited with dull eyes for their new queen. You signalled that the princess was ready and joined them as they curtsied in turn to Madeline. 

Her guards flanked the party as you carried her train with five other maids. Your procession was slow and tedious; fitting Madeline’s skirts into her carriage was just as troublesome. You followed in the servants’ wagon.

The chapel announced the princess’ arrival with the chiming of bells. Silk streamers hung from poles led the way to its towering doors. They were open, awaiting the bride’s party, as her new king and people awaited her within. 

Madeline was helped down from her carriage and you and the several other maids saved her skirts from the dust. Her train would follow more than ten feet behind her. You expected the cape to be hung around her shoulders at the end of the ceremony to be just as extravagant.

She stood straight and regal as she paused before the cathedral. You saw her shoulders rise as she took a breath. The girl you’d grown up with, who had never seemed very naive, stood before her destiny. She was all at once, a child and a woman. She would face it stoically but not without the trivial fears of the unknown.

🌹

You stood at the back with the rest of the servants until the end of the ceremony. The king draped a velvet cape from his new wife’s shoulders; the yards of fabric rippled a deep purple. You scurried with the rest of the maids to carry her train as the cape added to the weight of her attire. The royal couple left their audience in a buzz and would see them again at the castle.

The feast was just as grand as the ceremony. You were excused from the festivities as the castle servants would tend to the event and Madeline’s guards would keep watch over her. You were to ready the princess’s, no queen’s, nighttime attire for her consummation. You laid out the thin sleeping gown and the silk robe. It made you nervous to think of it and you could not imagine how she felt.

You were thankful to be spared serving and the like. Usually you only tended to Madeline and no one else. You were too see that she was happy and found it simple enough. 

After that day, you would share her with another. Perhaps you would be expected to serve him in kind though every noble, even kings, had their personal footman to do so. But life would change and you wondered if the princess would too now that she was queen.

You wiled away your time with small tasks. These would be Madeline’s royal chambers and yet she was yet to unpack all her chests. You set out the silver trinkets her mother gifted her upon her departure and arranged them above the hearth.

Perhaps as she spent her wedding night upon her duties, you should do the same. She might be pleased to have her rooms ready for habitation after such. So you continued to sort through her trunks until the door signalled the end of the feast.

Madeline flitted in with Sybil and Lucille. You neared and awaited an order. The ladies tittered with nervous energy as they unlaced the new queen’s gown. At the nod of her head, you took the sleeping gown and held it at the ready.

She was freed of bodice, skirt, sleeves, corset, and shift. Sybil untwined her hair as Lucile removed stockings and slippers. You helped her slip into her night gown as she tucked her feet into a new pair of silken slippers.

She was flushed as she was declared ready for her wedding night. She embraced Sybil and then Lucille before she turned to you.

“Please, come with me,” She begged. 

“Your hi—majesty,” You said. “I cannot–“

“You can remain in the corridor so that I might call to you after,” She squeezed your hands in hers.

“After? Not to be crude, your majesty, but do you think I’ll be necessary so soon?” You asked.

“No, I suppose not…” She sighed. “But if I sent Hal, would you come?”

“As always,” You assured her. “My queen, you have a splendid king. Do not fear.”

“I do hope so,” She smiled frailly as she let you go. “Ladies,” She said. “You will see me to the king’s chamber.”

🌹

You didn’t feel right sleeping in Madeline’s bed without her so you dozed on the chaise instead. The room felt eerily empty and foreboding as all her possessions had been unpacked and her empty chests awaited their departure. You huddled beneath a thin blanket, still in your gown, as the night kept you restless.

The knock came as the skies threatened to lighten on the other side of the windows. You sat up and gathered your messy hair under your cap. Hal was at the door, his eyes drooped as he yawned.

“The queen calls to you.” He said.

You nodded and followed him down the corridor. He was quiet, as if he wasn’t telling you something. You neared the wing where the king resided, not far from his queen. You stopped a few feet from the door and bid Hal to wait.

“Is she well?” You asked.

His eyes strayed to the door. A king’s guard stood opposite his own post.

“I see no reason she shouldn’t be,” He answered thinly. “Wedding nights, I suppose, might be taxing for new wives.”

You frowned. You knew he censored himself as he glanced once more at the king’s man. You took a breath and continued on. The guards saw you through to the king’s receiving chamber and closed the doors behind you.

Madeline sat in a chair, she wore the velvet cape gifted to her by her husband and nothing else. A pale leg peeked out as she shivered and her eyes sparked in the low glow of a single candle. She called your name softly as she beckoned you forward.

“Your majesty…”

She hushed you as you neared. You dropped to your knee as she took your hand. 

“He is asleep,” She whispered. “At last.”

“W-was it painful?” You asked.

“He… he was gentle at first,” She kept her voice down as she bent closer. “He… I thought, but then… then it hurt so much and I only seemed to anger him and… oh he wouldn’t stop.”

You were silent as you rubbed the back of her hand. She squeezed yours and leaned back in the chair. You could tell she wanted to cry but wouldn’t let herself.

“Is there anything I might do to ease your pain, my queen?”

“Just stay with me,” She quavered. “When he finished, he turned over and dozed and I felt so… he was so unlike himself. I just… I laid there beside him for a while… as he slept and… it was like being alone.”

She clung to you and shuddered. You skirted closer on your knees and tried to calm her. She closed her eyes and swallowed.

“I’ll stay,” You said. “It’s alright, my queen.”

🌹

Madeline began to snore as the sun rose. Still upright, she slumped down and you stood. You carefully untangled her hand from yours. You adjusted the cape so it covered all over her to her chin.

You turned and the open door of the bedchamber surprised you. The king stood with arms crossed as he watched you. He wore only a loosely tied dressing gown.

You bowed and recited his title. He barely reacted as he stayed as he was. You kept your chin down and waited for your cue to leave. It didn’t come. He stood straight and neared you. He passed you and stopped just beside you as he looked over Madeline.

“I was wondering where my wife had fled to,” He mused. “Not far I see, only to preferred company.”

“Your majesty,” You said timidly.

“I might understand her preference,” He turned so that he faced you. “You seem the loyal servant.”

“I try, your majesty,” You didn’t move.

“And obedient,” His hand surprised you as he reached and pushed two fingers below your chin. He lifted your face and you were forced to look at him. “Proper.”

“Your majesty,” You repeated. 

“Strong,” He stepped closer, almost against your side. “Well-built.” His other hand slapped against your skirts and he groped your rear. “Perhaps you would be better suited to the laundries, or the stables.”

Your eyes widened as he kneaded you through the fabric. You were too afraid to pull away and too shocked to speak. He smirked down at you and pulled you against him.

“Well?” He said.

“As you wish, your majesty,” You uttered. You could hear Madeline’s snores just behind you.

“Oh, so I shall have you as I wish to?” He asked.

You blanched up at him and he chuckled. “I–I–” You sputtered.

“Go on,” He released you and nudged you towards the door. “Fetch us some food to break our fast as I wake my wife.”

He winked and turned to face Madeline as she slept unknowingly. Your heart beat was deafening. You had never felt so… sickened. You spun and flitted away before he could notice your delay. 

You were eager to be away from him, though anxious to leave Madeline alone.

🌹

This time, you found your way to the kitchens without issue. You waited patiently, if not in dread, as a tray was loaded for the royal couple’s first meal. You took it with a courtesy and turned back. 

Your path was not so long as the way down and you neared the guards with a meek look. You blinked at their steely faces. They acted as if they could not hear the turmoil within. They merely let you through and closed the doors without a word.

You entered and the noises came clearer. Your breath caught in your chest and the tray shook in your grasp. The bedchamber was left open as the moans and groans wafted through. 

You placed the fare on the table and began to lay it out. You emptied the tray as the rooms went silent. You gulped and avoided looking at the bedchamber door as you hurried to the door.

You stopped as a shadow appeared in the doorway. The king cleared his throat as he strode into the receiving chamber. 

“I’m thirsty,” He declared as he passed close enough for you to smell his sweat. “Water.”

“Your majesty,” You followed him and set aside the tray. 

You filled his goblet and he reached for it impatiently. He gulped deeply and sighed as he finished. He wore only a night shirt, the collar untied as it bared the top of his chest.

“So eager to leave?” He asked.

“Not at all, your majesty,” You said. “It is my duty to serve the queen.”

“The queen?” He echoed. “Well, now you shall serve your king as well, won’t you?”

“Yes, your majesty,” You replied softly.

“Oh?” He smirked and took a boiled egg from the bowl, “And how do you serve your queen?”

“I do whatever should make her happy,” You said 

“And would you thus do whatever should make me happy?” He bit into the egg as you avoided his gaze.

“Whatever is within my bounds,” You said. “Though I admit my skill are limited to hemming and plaiting.”

“You would undersell your value, sweet maid,” He slithered. “You must have many skills. Maybe even those you’ve never considered.”

You were quiet. You took a step back and he caught your hand. Your name fell from his lips as if he was tasting it.

“That is your name?” He asked.

“It is, your majesty,” You confirmed as he clung to you.

“Hmm,” He hummed. “So if I shall call to you, you will come.”

You said nothing and he let you go. He resumed his meal and Madeline appeared in the doorway. She walked gingerly, swathed in a dressing gown. 

She greeted you with a fragile smile and sat with a suppressed whimper. Her husband was pleased with her arrival as you poured her a glass of milk. He watched you as she did too. Her pleading and him plotting. 

You backed away and awaited an order. Neither issued any as they each tried to stir some meaningless chatter with the other. As each of them pretended as if you weren’t there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: eventual dark elements (tags to be added as fic continues)
> 
> This is dark!(king)Steve and explicit. 18+ only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry there’s no painted windows. I have half a chapter but haven’t finished it so it is being slowly written. But we’ll continue into our medieval romp as King Sneke turns up his Snekiness. I really hope you enjoy. 💋
> 
> <3 Let me know what you think with a comment or a kudos if ya haven't left one! Love ya!

Madeline spent her first day of her marriage with her husband. And so did you. Her, unknowing of her husband’s wandering eye and hands; as your overwhelming awareness of such kept you quiet; cautious.

The queen kept you close as if she were as nervous as you at the prospect of being alone with the king. He was sweet enough, said all the right words, read to her, asked after her family, her homeland. He wasn’t shy by any means; his words or his touch.

More than once his hand grazed her skirt or her bodice as if he didn’t notice. Each time he looked at you. A challenge or a promise; you weren’t certain. It sent a chill up your spine as you recalled the way his hands felt on you. The timbre of his voice as he slithered his crude words.

And when the night came, he ushered his wife to the bedchamber and you were excused to hers. She had always saved you from the cramped servants quarters, always kept you close. Now it was strange enough to sit in her rooms alone, staring at the ornate mirror in the shadows.

You slept on the chaise and in the morning, dressed in a clean gown; one of the few allotted you. You pulled on a fresh cap and exhaled as you glanced in the mirror. _Who was this plain creature?_

You stepped out into the corridors and braced yourself for another awkward and interminable day. When you arrived at the king’s chambers, it was Lawrence who saw you inside. 

Madeline was alone. The king was already upon his royal business and she was to meet her new court. Only Sybil and Lucille were known to her already. She would have to impress them or be victim to their politics. She had never been particularly inept at it and you suspected her status would lend her some prestige.

You would tend to her as you always had but with restraint. A queen could not be so careless as a princess. She could not cavort with her handmaiden as if they were the same. So you would keep your head down and your ears sharp. 

The ladies were to attend a sewing circle for their new queen. The eldest of her court was a stringent faced woman named Astrid whose red hair was faded orange and grey. She arrived with arm looped through that of a round lady called Eileen. Their deference was dry and distant. Madeline’s eyes narrowed as she took note of them.

Then came Aliana, Deborah, Holly, Lisette, and Annette. Each were younger than the first two and shied away from their new queen. And there were Kathryn, Orianne, and Melinda who were nearer to thirty and bore the wide hips of their motherhood. Each lady took equal consideration of their queen and her ladies.

You stood against the wall and listened dully to their chatter. You couldn’t focus. Whenever the king arose in conversation, your mind returned to that morning. _How could he be interested in you? Perhaps it was a game? A test?_ He wanted to know how loyal you truly were.

That had to be it. You only had to show that you were and he’d leave you be. 

You watched Madeline as she listened to one of the strangers; Aliana you were certain. The royal had never struggled for kinship though as a foreigner, she needed to be wary. The first queen had been cherished by the people as a cousin to her groom and since, missed by many. You wondered if perhaps her absence was related to the king’s character.

She was known to be kind and loved by all. Her death had been a tragedy, worse that she hadn’t left an heir. Many would say if she had, the king would not have remarried. But the words of many were often the lies of the few.

You watched your queen. She didn’t seem the scared girl she’d been the day before. She was always good at pretending. A skill you envied. As a servant, you should be bland and unassuming but the quirk of your mouth or the twitch of your brow spoiled any attempt at stoicism.

Madeline’s laugh filled the room. It broke the tension which held the space within the circle of ladies. As if a song had suddenly begun to play and all were soothed by its tones. She was echoed by the rest and warmth seeped all around them. 

You wished it could be so simple. A queen’s handmaiden could never truly meet a fellow servant without an aftertaste of resent. She was privileged among them and yet not esteemed enough to associate with those of noble title. So she was silent and standoffish. Another bauble in her queen’s wardrobe.

🌹

When her day came to an end, Madeline took her dinner with Steven. You accompanied her upon request to refill their goblets and serve their plates. The king’s footman was there; a stout man called Barras. You stood opposite him in the receiving chamber as the royal couple ate. He was entirely nonplussed by the tension and met his king with quiet deference.

“Wife, how was your day with your ladies?” Steven asked as he poked at a slab of venison.

“I think it went well,” She perked up, “I have all the names and nearly all their holdings.” Her long fingers tapped her temple. “I did suggest a ride, though I would need to make certain my horses have recovered from their long trek.”

“They have been tended to, there is no reason you shouldn’t be able to mount them. Perhaps tomorrow?” He suggested. “I can have a guard rounded up to see you along the forest paths.”

“And you, husband? You would accompany us?” She asked.

“Another time,” He said glumly. “A wedding does not bring peace to a kingdom, only more work.”

“Another time,” She affirmed. “I hear there is a hunt to mark the solstice; perhaps that would be ideal?”

“The hunt is in the south, we hadn’t planned to take our procession this year for the marriage but if you wish it, we can muster a party.” He offered. His voice was even; as if placating a child. “You like to hunt?”

“I did accompany my father and brother upon a fair few,” She smiled. “I prefer falconing to the chase, however.”

“Hmm, we have birds for your selection if you wish,” He said. “The aviary is attached to the stable. You might send your handmaiden to arrange a time with the master.”

“I might,” She assured.

There was a silence and you glanced at the footman. He examined his square nails as he seemed irritated by the jabber. You lowered your head and listened. You just wanted to be dismissed so that you might hide from the sneaky glances of the king. Imagined or otherwise, he had you uneasy.

“Since you shall be upon your ride tomorrow, I might borrow the handmaiden,” He said smoothly. “Barras must visit his daughter in the city as she is in confinement and I would be with only the freckled boy who spilled gravy upon my breeches.”

Madeline looked over at you. You could sense her gaze and peeked up only as her attention returned to the king. She shrugged.

“I suppose. I shall have Lucille and Sybil and we shouldn’t need much upon our outing.” She said.

You stiffened and dug your nails into your palms. You stared at the hem of your skirts. 

“Very well,” The king declared. “It would save much trouble come the morrow. I did dread facing the day without Barras but I have several meetings and a council to attend.”

“Of course,” Madeline sipped from her wine. “As our vows did declare, what’s mine is yours, husband.”

You shuddered. Madeline’s sense of propriety, her pristine demeanour, was admirable but dangerous. She was much too innocent for her bearing. Her mother had always coddled her in that sense; even as her father demanded she face the world barefaced. And you had been a part of that; you had been with her for years and protected her behind the shield of her station. She was mature but not in the realm of reality beyond her own.

The meal continued as the couple played at affection. They were strangers still. You suspected that would last a time. Madeline’s mother, Matilda, had warned of it. There were barriers left unbroken by their contract but many doors opened within the union. They only needed to overcome the reticence of the arrangement.

You cleaned up after they finished and retired to the bedchamber. Barras closed the door behind them and paid you little heed as he departed. You cursed the barrel-chested servant his aloofness. You hurried to clear the table but the noises arose before you could flee. The bed frame creaked alongside the voices. 

You flitted out between the guards and kept your face down. They drew the doors closed and your slippers slapped along the stone as you scurried away. _If Steven treated Madeline so roughly when they were alone, how then should he handle the maid?_

🌹

You watched Madeline’s riding cloak as it flapped in the wind. She rode at the head of the party of ladies, each in varying tones of red, green, and beige. Their capes were of fine hides easily washed clean of dirt and trimmed with shiny ribbons and tassels. You weren’t especially skilled on a horse but you preferred the prospect to that of your true task.

You watched the ladies and their guards disappear along the winding path and into the trees. You turned back and hurried through the stables. You were to attend the king in his solar as he met a series of lords before the day’s council session. As ever, you were terribly early; even with the tray of silver in hand.

His footsteps preceded him as they echoed down the corridor. You bowed your head as he came around the corner and struggled to balance the steaming pot and cups. He barely acknowledged you as his guard pulled open his door and took his post to the right. You followed Steven within as he beckoned you with a flick of his fingers. The door closed and made the tray tremble in your hands.

“Tea?” He asked as he sat behind his desk. You set down your wares on the table just to the left of it. 

“Your majesty,” You affirmed. “I thought to offer it to your visitors… and yourself, of course.”

“I would say they’re more keen upon it then I but the consideration is noted,” He pushed his shoulders back as he watched you. “You are early.”

You faced him and fought not to frown.

“Not a gripe,” He assured. “Only an observation.”

You bowed your head again and made to retreat to your usual stance against the wall.

“No,” He waved a finger at you, “Here,” He pointed just behind him, “By me.”

“Your majesty,” You passed his desk and stood where he demanded. His hand grazed your skirts as you swept by him.

“My first meeting is not for a while and Lord Mallard is never timely,” He said. “Sweet maid, you needn’t avert your eyes.”

Your eyes flicked up and he smirked as he turned to face you. You winced as he leaned on the arm of his chair and gazed up at you.

“You love Madeline,” He said. “I see it. You are loyal. It’s admirable.”

You were silent, uncertain what to say.

“I married a princess before; they are little different from the next. Simple creatures.” He mused. “A shiny jewel will keep them appeased and an heir in their womb. If the former weren’t lacking, I’d not have deigned to marry again.”

You bit down as you stared at him dumbly.

“I was content enough with the tournaments, the hunts, the feasts,” He continued. “Content to dance but not commit with any one lady. No special desire took me after Margaret’s death but my lords wisely urged me to seek a wife. To see to the stability of this kingdom with a successor. So Madeline, young and of a stately family, was practical and shall remain as such; an obligation.”

“Your majesty,” You breathed, “Is there anything I might fetch for you?”

“Oh, little mouse, do not think yourself so clever,” He reached out and took your hand. “You distract me, I admit, but you cannot deter me.”

“It is not proper,” You tried to slip free but his grip was firm. “Your majesty, I am a maid and I serve your queen. This is–”

“You are no longer her subject, but mine,” He tugged you so that you nearly stumbled. “You see, I never felt much for a lady beyond Margaret, perhaps because I could have any.” He pulled you between him and the desk. He released your hand and his fingers tickled along your skirts. “And then I saw that wry little smirk from across the room. A maid amused by her masters.”

“Not at all, your–”

“Oh, but the master is now amused by the maid,” His fingers clutched your skirts as he peered up at you. “And he does wonder what she hides beneath her smock? What lies in that twist of her lips?”

“Your majesty,” You grabbed his hands and tried to push them away.

“And how she does become more than a maid. She does take liberty in touching her king,” He was quick to grasp your wrists. “She thinks the favour of a princess who plays at queen will save her.” He chuckled as he squeezed painfully. “Sweet maid, no one can keep you from me, nor I from you.”

“Please–” You uttered and knock interrupted your plea.

The king let go of you and waved you back to your perch behind him. He slapped your rear as you scrambled out from between his knees and the desk. You spun around and tried to steady yourself as you folded your hands and looked to the carpet. Steven cleared his throat and called for entrance. You let out your breath as the door opened.

  * 



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: eventual dark elements ~ nonconsensual sex (more tags to be added as fic continues)
> 
> This is dark!(king)Steve and explicit. 18+ only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know, I am as much a disaster as anyone else and writing series gets a bit overwhelming so sometimes I do kind hop around and I apologize for that. I always appreciate that people take the time to read my stuff and that you follow along. I hope I can get my wits together and focus but I’m just tryna do what I can and that could be anything from chapters to one shots. Thanks for sticking by me, y’all.
> 
> I really hope you enjoy. 💋
> 
> <3 Let me know what you think in the comments <3 Love ya!

You were relieved that his nobles kept him busy and allowed him little time between. King Steven met with several lords before noon and after, he led you to the council chambers. You could see his frustration as he glanced over at you and shifted in his chair as you went along the table to pour a goblet for each council member.

His jaw ticked as he took his cup and drank deeply. His blue eyes were sharp as they followed your movement. You set down the ewer and went to stand behind him as you had in his solar. He gripped the arm of his chair and leaned forward as he called the meeting to order. 

You fidgeted and stared at the door. Perhaps Madeline had returned and you would be called back to her when this was over. Steven had only requested your attendance for the duration of his business. Surely he had little excuse to keep you further.

It was more than an hour, closer to two. The men tabled an act you didn’t understand and discussed issues you never truly worried about. The king was restless as he squirmed in his chair and gave little but grunts as his response. When they finished, he dismissed them with a wave of his hand and didn’t bother to stand. He had drained two goblets of wine.

You watched the nobles stand and bow to their leader. They left in pairs and singularly. When it was just you and Steven he sighed and spun his empty cup in his hand.

“More wine.” He ordered.

You were quick to respond. He gulped and sat back as he watched you set down the pitcher. You turned back to him.

“Shall I return to the queen now?” You asked.

“You will do as I say,” He grumbled. “Hours of that nonsense. Those men need me to tell them to wipe their mouths when they dribble. Like children.”

You were quiet. His mood had worsened with time. You sensed it had little to do with the nobles or their papers.

“And you, all the while, standing over there like a preening bird,” He emptied the goblet and slammed it down. “I could have you on this table now, hmm?”

You bit your lip and looked to the door. He snickered and stood. He marched towards you until you were pressed against the wall. He grabbed your chin and forced you to look at him. He leaned his body against yours and wrapped you in his scent. His blue eyes searched you as his lips curved sinisterly.

“Very well, return to my wife but you will not leave tonight,” He said. “You will remain and listen to what I do to her…” He stroked your cheek with his thumb, “And know that I would rather do those things to you. That I will…” His fingers tickled along your jaw and down your throat. “I will have you and my patience is as rigid as my persistence.”

He stepped away as he raised his hand defencelessly. You shook against the stone and he sat once more in his chair.

“Go on, little mouse,” He goaded. “This feline can wait for his prey.”

🌹

With Barras away from the castle, you were the only to attend the royal supper. It was as any before; pour the wine, serve the plates, retreat, clear them. The difference was that you were strangled by the king’s presence; by his straying eyes and edged quips. Madeline trilled when she was amused, unaware of their true meaning.

When you returned from the kitchens, you helped Madeline undress. You unlaced her gown and helped her free of her corset. Steven remained in the receiving chamber as he finished his wine. His eyes were dilated and his voice thick from his day’s indulgence; a bottle at least, likely more.

You left the queen in nothing more than her shift. She seemed to have grown used to her task. She was pensive as she dismissed you with a nod and paced around the bed. 

“You might tell the king I am ready to retire and you may be upon your way.” She said.

“Your majesty,” You left her with a longing glance. Her hands felt along her hips through the sheer fabric.

You entered the receiving chamber where Steven sat, unbothered by your appearance. You stood across the table from him, the wood a meagre barrier between you. He finished the dregs of his wine and exhaled deeply.

“Your majesty, the queen says she is ready to retire,” You said. “My duty is done for the night.”

He scoffed as he stood. He wavered as he rounded the table. He grabbed your arm as he stopped next to you. He bent to whisper in your ear.

“I know you’ve not forgotten so don’t play coy with me,” He warned. “You shall sit,” His hand trailed up your arm and to your shoulder. He pushed until you were forced into the chair. “And you will not leave until I say.” 

He rescinded his hand and stood straight. He unbuttoned his high collar as he began towards the bed chamber.

“Be assured, you will hear it all, little mouse.” He swept through the door but you did not look back. You did not hear the door shut and the voices which followed affirmed that it had not.

Quiet at first, whispers met by Steven’s stern timbre. Then a surprised yelp, the groan of the bed frame, the tear of fabric. You gripped the edge of the table and closed your eyes. You tried to think of anything else; to be anywhere else. Madeline’s pained moans kept drawing you back; the king’s grunts and his gristled words. Those you’d never thought to hear.

You hunched over and covered your ear as your cheeks burned. You felt as if you would be sick; worse as if you might pass out. You stayed that way until it was over, but it wasn’t long until it began again. The queen was more resigned and her voice weaker until she was entirely silent. You could hear only the king and the bed. The heavy breathing and the beating of your heart.

You were numb when at last the chamber was quiet. Stunned, almost. Uncertain that it had truly stopped. Then the footsteps assured you and the king’s shadow was behind you. He wore his undershorts still but you dared not look to see if he wore anything else. He stood by the back of the chair and leaned over you.

“Go,” He said quietly and his hot breath touched the edge of your cap. You could smell the wine as it mingled with his sweat. “And if you find the night lonely, you might think of this.”

You stood so quickly, your head nearly collided with his. You scrambled to the door with a mumbled ‘your majesty’ and slipped through into the corridor. You closed the doors yourself and barely noticed the guards as they eyed you curiously. You shivered as you hurried for the next corner. You had to get away. Far away.

🌹

It was two days since that you spent with the king. You had been conscious to keep close to the queen and skirt around her husband as much as you could. She seemed not to notice as she fell quickly into the habits of court and the company of her ladies. A month ago, you would lament the lack of attention but now you were thankful for it. The less she needed you, the less you needed to be in her presence. And his.

That day, you were excused early to join the other lady servants at the river. Once a fortnight they would travel to the shore and wash. It was like any castle you’d been in and you looked forward to your time away from the stead. You walked with the train of women though you did so alone. Many knew each other for years and you were the handmaiden of the queen who never swept a chimney or scrubbed a dish.

You didn’t blame their resent or indifference. You were attuned to it from the years of Madeline’s favour. So you contented yourself with the chance to be alone, to wash away the dirt, both seen and unseen. 

You found a place not far from a group of four women who spoke as they bathed. You placed your clothing other a rock and dipped your toe into the cool water. You took your cloth from your bucket and scrubbed your skin. Then you dipped your head in and combed out your hair. Next you picked your teeth clean and rinsed your mouth. You felt better; your weeks of travel still clung to you after so long.

You finished but the other women lingered as they took their time and chattered to one another. You pulled on your shift and slid on your clog but opted to carry your gown so that you could dry fully. You slung the grey garment over your shoulder and took your small pail as you set off for the trees that divided the river and the castle.

The shadows grew darker as the sun sank lower. You shivered as you stepped between the oaks and the crack of twigs set you on edge. You looked around but your suspicions were quick to dissipate. You continued on but not far before a figure caught you off guard. The forest dweller stood between two trees and stuck his foot out into the path so that you nearly tripped. You backed away and turned to the stranger; but you knew him.

“Your majesty?” You gaped, “What are you doing here?”

His lashes flicked as he took the measure of you; hair loose and damp, shift clinging to your skin. He smirked but didn’t move any closer.

“When I was a boy, I would sneak to the river on the bathing days, although the first time I had stumbled upon the male servants. I never made the error again though I gave up the habit when the changes became less nagging.” He mused. “But those of servants rarely change, do they?”

“You would spy upon the lady servants?” You frowned.

“I would spy upon you,” He stepped closer then. “I would try to sate the hunger that does not relent. I would try to control my urges and yet now I’ve come and I see you thus, I do not know that I can.”

You found yourself against a tree as he closed in. You trembled and closed your eyes as he took the bucket from your hand and dropped it in the dirt. He slid the gown from your shoulder and let it fall as well. He touched your bare shoulders and his nose brushed your hair as he inhaled deeply.

“Shall I take you here? Perhaps one of the others would discover us?” His lips tickled your forehead. “But who can trust the gossip of servants?”

“Your majesty,” You quivered as you pushed against his chest.

“I could,” His hand began to bunch your shirts up along your thigh. “If you only knew how much I wanted to…”

His fingers slipped beneath the linen and you shuddered as you dug your nails into the tree bark. He pushed your legs apart and you shook your head but your ‘nos’ were nothing but air. He rubbed along your sacred spot and you twitched. He snickered and slid between your lips.

His fingers drew circles around your bud and you grasped his shoulder suddenly as your eyes snapped open. He leaned his forehead against yours as your breath mingled together. He caressed until an odd tickle formed inside you; until your legs shook and your skin tingled. You gasped like a fish; in shock and confusion. You’d never felt that way.

He slid further back and flicked along your entrance. Your thighs tensed and you tried to close them around his hand. His other hand went to your throat as he rasped. “Don’t.”

You hissed and he shoved his finger past your entrance. You squeaked and he snickered again. He pulled in and out and added another finger. His thumb rounded your clit and you tried to fight the rising pressure. You couldn’t resist the unusual storm that brewed within you. 

His hand only worked deeper and faster until you could feel and hear how wet you’d become. You turned your face away from him and he squeezed your throat. His breath was as harried as yours as he continued on. You could feel him watch you as you closed your eyes. You shook as a startling wave washed over you.

You clapped your hand over your mouth and he was quick to rip it away. Your cry rose up into the leaves as you quaked. He didn’t stop until you were weak and whimpering against the tree. He slipped his fingers out and dragged them down you thigh; a wet trail left in their stead.

He took a deep breath and stood straight. The tails of your shift fell back to your feet and he ran his fingers across his lip and tasted them. He smirked and squared his shoulders.

“I shall resist this day,” He purred. “For I am assured you are as much a maiden as your position would suggest.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: eventual dark elements ~ nonconsensual sex (more tags to be added as fic continues)
> 
> This is dark!(king)Steve and explicit. 18+ only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, Animal Crossing came out. Hope you enjoy it and thanks so much for your patience. Thanks for sticking by me, y’all.
> 
> I really hope you enjoy. 💋
> 
> <3 Let me know what you think with a comment! Love ya!

The king left you in the trees and you waited until his footsteps faded to follow. You pulled your gown over your head and traipsed through the brush. You ducked in through the back door meant for servants. You returned to Madeline and she went to her husband. Upon your request and a thin excuse, she let you remain in her chambers as she attended her marriage.

Your night was sleepless as you knew in the morning, you’d not be able to evade your duties. And because you could still feel his touch. As you thought of the sensation of his fingers between your legs, you shuddered at the tingle it sent through you. It was only muted by your guilt. You curled up on the chaise and tried not to recall the horrid scene.

She returned before you could drag yourself to the king’s rooms. She was in disarray and the sky was still dark without. She sat silently at her mirror as you rose and went to her. She wore her dressing robe and nothing more. She shivered as she tried to brush out her tangled hair.

“Your majesty, you must be tired,” You said. “You should sleep.”

“Would that I could,” She sniffed as you lit a candle. “Is it supposed to hurt so much?”

“Your maj–”

“Madeline,” She said. “Like when we were children. Call me Madeline.” She grabbed your hand and squeezed. “He seems so angry, as if I’m doing it all wrong, and then he– He is different behind the canopy.”

“Madeline, I don’t know… I couldn’t…” You rubbed her shoulder. 

“I spoke with Melinda and the other ladies who are already wed,” She said. “They told me it can be uncomfortable but that birth was much worse. That it is how we atone for the act.”

“I… Madeline…”

“You can’t know but I would ask only that you would listen,” She let go of you as she stared at her reflection. “A queen hasn’t many she can confide in and these women who call themselves my ladies are truly his.”

“You–Madeline, what do you mean?” 

“I hear them whisper. About the old queen, about the king. They lust after him themselves and there were rumours before our betrothal that he should choose from among them.” She hung her head. “You can imagine they should resent this foreign princess from absconding with their dreams.”

“You’ve always faced the envy of others,” You said. “They cannot change that you are queen.”

“Would that I could,” She sighed. “I do not know that I can handle it so well as my mother.”

“You have and you will,” You assured her. “One day at a time.”

She was quiet as moment as she nodded to herself. “As long as I have you,” She stood and kept hold of your hand. “As I always have.”

You bowed your head in ascent as she pulled you over to the bed. 

“I only want to sleep for a time before I am due again,” She quavered as you helped her up onto the feather mattress. “Before I face another day beneath the weight of that heavy crown.”

“You should rest,” You climbed up next to her and sat against the headboard as she nestled in your lap. “And perhaps you might request solace for a day. A queen, after all, can make her own rules.”

“Perhaps you are right,” She yawned and closed her eyes. “I pray that you are.”

🌹

Madeline only slept a few hours. A knock woke both of you though your slumber was much shallower than hers. You were up first as she lingered in bed. You swept into the receiving chamber as the doors opened and the king appeared. He was dressed in burgundy and gold accents lent a regal air to his attire.

You stopped dead as he tilted his head and smiled at you. His eyebrow twitched as he strode lazily around the chairs. He neared and glanced over your shoulder into the bedchamber. 

“I assume your _mistress_ is here,” He said, a particular slant to the fourth word.

“She is abed still, Your Majesty.” You replied. His hand surprised you as he reached to cup your breast. You blanched and he squeezed before he dropped his arm. 

“You should rouse her,” He edged past you as you stepped aside. You shook as you watched his thumb rub along his palm, as if relishing his little violation. “Dear wife,” He approached the bed. “You cannot sleep all day.”

“Husband,” Madeline pushed herself up. Her robe sagged down her shoulder and hung low on her chest. “Forgive my slovenly manner, I did oversleep.”

She swung her legs over the bed and stood. Steven strode around the room as he admired the trinkets and ornaments that lined the mantel and shelves. He seemed amused by her collection. 

“I did only come to inform you that we will not remain in this castle much longer,” He said. “I will be occupied in the arrangements for our departure but as you requested, we will be upon our Spring progress south. You might ride along on our annual hunt as you wished.”

“Oh?” Madeline seemed truly heartened by the news. “Oh, thank you husband.”

He smirked dryly as he turned to her, a doll better suited to a child in his hands. 

“Wife, I know you are young still and this place is still strange to you but you must leave such naivety behind… Last night included.”

Madeline turned her face away in shame and you cleared your throat.

“Shall I go–”

“Go.” “Stay.” The royal couple spoke in unison.

The king looked to the queen sternly and she bit her lip. 

“Stay,” She relented. “You may remain.”

“I will not remind you over your wifely duties again and should you neglect them thus, I will not be so understanding,” He growled. “I have done what I can to accommodate you. Do not turn my open hand to a fist.”

Madeline gulped and glanced at you. She nodded and whispered her agreement. Steven tutted and huffed.

“I can’t hear you,” He sneered.

“Yes, husband, I understand,” She said. “I will be better.”

“Upon this progress, you will make your first appearance as the queen before the peasants and the country folk. Let them not turn you away.” He advised as he neared the door and turned back as he was only inches away from you. “And this maid of yours, do not cling to her as you would a nanny. Her time might be better spent with a broom in hand or upon the task of another as you sit and sew with your ladies. She hasn’t much need of courtly gossip, nor would I think she should be witness to it.”

Madeline frowned. “You would have me dismiss her?”

“Not entirely,” He shook his head. “But when she is not lacing your gowns, you might send her to seek work elsewhere. Keep her busy so that her tongue might not wag.”

“I have known her since I was a girl, she wouldn’t–”

“You are not a girl anymore,” He interrupted. “Send her for your breakfast then she might see to packing for our departure. I pray that one day your good-intent might become wisdom, wife.”

There was little air left in the room as the king left. Madeline was like a scolded child and waited for the door to close in the room to let herself deflate. She fell back on the bed and covered her face. You were stunned. No one had ever talked to her like that; even her own father.

“Your majesty…” You tiptoed closer.

“He’s right.” She groaned between her fingers. “After breakfast, you must tend to my trunks. Afterwards, see to the kitchens and laundries. Perhaps they should need some aid.”

“Yes, your majesty,” You accepted glumly.

“If they don’t,” She dropped her hands and sat up weakly. “Go hide in some corner so that he might not find further fault in me.”

🌹

You spent the rest of the day and the next packing Madeline’s trunks for the rushed progress. The castle was manic as every noble invited upon the trek scrambled to prepare. It was almost blissful to be swept up in your work and forget the shadow which loomed over you. You only found yourself sombre when you thought of the queen and the king’s words. 

And when the party departed from the capital, you were thankful to ride with the rest of the servants at the rear. You shared a wagon with a dozen maids, crammed in with as many chests and casks. Several days on the road, as many without the king and queen, and you were torn between grief and relief. You missed Madeline but did not relish the presence of her husband. In their absence, you hope, even prayed, he might have forgotten about you.

Upon your arrival at the castle of Merryway, you wondered how long until you were called back to your regular duties. The answer came shortly as you helped unpack the wagons at the rear of the castle. Among the rush, you were just another body in the chaos. 

The king announced a feast that night and so his cooks were already in the kitchens and the nobles were impatient to sort out their attire for the event. That meant, their trunks needed to be tended to immediately.

You dragged a trunk into the back corridor and handed it off to two of Lord Parriser’s servants in turn. You gave them the name of its bearer and they quickly fleeted away with it between them. You exhaled as you leaned against the wall and tried to catch your breath; voices from without shouted orders as the clatter of chests followed.

Your name frightened you almost as much as the shadow that spoke it. You didn’t know the man, well, nothing more than his name and as any, his association. His long dark hair was knotted behind his head in a bun and his beard was trimmed carefully along his jawline. It was the same lord you’d witnessed with Steven near the stables. Lord James Barnes was the only noble the king did not slander upon his exit.

You blinked and pushed yourself straight. You bowed and recited a tremulous ‘my lord’. 

“Enough of that,” He ordered as he neared. “You are to follow me.”

You stood and grimaced. He turned back as quickly as he’d come and you scurried to catch up to him, walking just behind him as a servant was trained to. Your confusion had you uneasy.

“Might I ask why, my lord?” You asked.

“You might and you have,” He said dryly. “Though whether you have your answer might not be to your pleasure.”

You blinked and lowered your head as you struggled to keep up with him. You lifted your skirts slightly as his long strides kept you out of breath. He led you around the corner and to a single door hidden not far from the kitchens. He shoved a thick iron key in its slot and forced it open. He beckoned you in and pulled it shut swiftly behind you.

He led you up the narrow stairway, likely unknown to many. As you reached the top, he stopped and turned back to you. He crossed his arms. “Not a single word of this passage to any or you will see yourself meeting the bottom of these steps in a most disastrous manner.”

“You needn’t threaten me, my lord, I admit I am nervous as it was.” You gulped and glanced over your shoulder.

“I expect your tongue to remain still upon those matters which should follow,” He said. “Upon the king’s justice.”

Your lips parted and the air went out of you. “Oh…” You said in realisation. You hoped he would take you to Madeline but that made as little sense as much of your time in this forsaken kingdom.

You nodded and he spun back. He pushed aside the large stone slab that led into another corridor. He ushered you through and replaced it with a grunt. He was silent as he continued on without another word. You followed as he led you along to an alcove. Another hidden door, this one turned so that it concealed itself upon rotation.

You stood in a small chamber with a single narrow window. From without, it would seem a useless slat for ventilation or defence. A hearth upon one wall opposite a bed, a trunk beneath the window, a long bench between the foot of the bed and the fireplace, and mismatched tables pulled from some antiquated collection. 

You turned to Lord James and he waved you inside. 

“Wait here.” He said and left you, the door made another spin around.

You stayed close to the entrance as you peered around nervously. Were you to stay here for the duration? Had Steven commanded your dismissal? The grind of stone sounded again but it did not come from behind you. A figure appeared upon the far side of the hearth. 

King Steven stepped into the dim light seeping in through the window. His broad shoulders had your heart hammering as he blocked out all the warmth from without. You trembled and folded your hands before you.

“We must talk,” He said plainly. “Of your new duties.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: eventual dark elements ~ nonconsensual sex (more tags to be added as fic continues)
> 
> This is dark!(king)Steve and explicit. 18+ only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Okay, yeah, here’s another chapter for y’all. I expect your patience will start to wear thin, hehehe. Thanks for sticking by me, y’all.
> 
> I really hope you enjoy. 💋
> 
> <3 Let me know what you think with a comment! Love ya!

You peeked over your shoulder as the king’s shadow encased you. He stood just on the other side of the cushioned bench as he watched you. You turned back to him and even in the dim, you could see his smirk. He sighed and sat on the bench heavily. He pushed his hair back and dropped his hand to the seat. He patted it. A silent order, but an order nonetheless.

You withheld a sigh of your own and crossed the room. There was little use in trying to push the stone door open on your own. It would take much too long and you had no doubt he’d stop you with just words. Besides, if you ran from him now, he’d catch you sooner or later. This castle was much smaller than that in the capital.

You sat and his hand settled on your thigh. His fingers rubbed you through your skirts as he measured his words.

“I’m waiting for you to ask me about these new duties but you are as silent as a mouse,” He teased. “As ever. Your silence might be useful in future.”

“Just tell me,” You hung your head in resignation.

“As it stands, you must still address me as propriety accords, little mouse.” He hissed.

“Your majesty,” You sat straight. “What are these new duties?”

He snickered and his hand slipped between your legs and he gripped your thigh.

“Your old shall remain but in a limited capacity. See to my wife; wake her, feed her, bathe her, dress her, and see her to my bed or hers when it is appropriate. But I do not see why she should need you on her shoulder when she is at court, hmm?” He shifted closer. “And she agrees. We’ve spoken over these last days and we did come to the conclusion that you both are in need of some… maturity.” 

You bristled and stared at the stone hearth. You said nothing as he turned his hand to cup your sex through your skirt.

“Between your chores, should I call for you, you will come and you will do all I require of you. At night, she will think you in the servants’ chambers but you shall be in mine or one much like this, according to the circumstance.” He spoke as if it was business; the same tone he took in council. 

“Why should I betray the queen?” You asked as you grabbed his wrist.

“Because your insolence will not mean merely your own misery, but hers,” He curled his fingers and you squirmed. “I will see to it and I will make you watch.”

“Your majesty, you can’t–”

“I will only do what you would force me to,” He said. “A servant’s disobedience has its costs.”

He twisted his hand around suddenly and grabbed yours. He tugged it into his lap and pressed it to his breeches. You felt his hardened member and tried to pull away. His grip didn’t waver as his other hand picked at the laces. You looked at him as his eyes clung to you and he smirked.

“You must show me you can be obedient,” He snarled. “Now I haven’t much time before I am due for my next appointment, so you will be quick about it or you will atone for the delay.”

His breeches loosened and he moved your hand up to the slack waist. You struggled with him briefly before he roughly slid your hand down the front of them and held your hand to his cock. Your eyes widened at the girth firmly against your palm. He closed his hands with yours around his length and slowly guided you up and down. His other hand grabbed the back of your head and he drew you close, his lips on your cheek.

“Just like that,” He ordered. “You owe me.”

You shuddered but your hand kept the motion. You couldn’t stop even as he rescinded his hand. You were terrified. Shocked. You’d never held a man in your hand before. Never been so close; so intimate. He held you closer and let out a shaky breath.

“I thought of you the entire journey,” He breathed. “I can’t stop. When I’m with her, inside her, I can only think of you.”

You closed your eyes in disgust, ashamed that he should say such of Madeline. That such words were inspired by you. That as you stroked him you felt that tingle in your core. 

_Had you truly asked for this? Had you been so ignorant to have lured this king unknowingly? To have betrayed your own friend?_

“Grip it tighter, yes, faster,” He growled. “Faster. Faster…” 

He quaked as your hand moved to his specification. You only wanted it to be over. To be away from him. To be gone before he could know that you felt so wrongly. He urged you on as his arm fell around your waist and he lifted his nose to nuzzle your hair.

He spasmed all at once and you felt the warmth spurt down your hand and between your fingers. It cooled as you continued to stroke him and he cried out as he stopped you. 

“En- enough,” He uttered and flinched. “Whew, oh… that was–” 

You pulled your hand from his breeches and frowned at the stickiness. He raised a brow at the sight and chuckled.

“I should make you clean it up yourself,” He purred. “Another time, perchance. There should be some cloths in the cabinet there. You might fetch some so that we might return to our respective duties with a semblance of… normalcy.”

You rose slowly and stiffly. He smacked your ass as you turned away and approached the tall cabinet hidden in the corner.

“You might think of me as you work,” He cooed. “For I shall surely think of nothing else but you.”

🌹

When you were dismissed, you were to return to Madeline. You were sickened as she embraced you fondly and fluttered about trying to decide what to wear for the feast. The pale pink satin or the vibrant aquamarine silk made little difference; she’d look splendid. You went along with her choice; the pink was more becoming and brought out the undertones in her cheeks. At least, she said so.

You strapped her into the gown and hooked the golden necklace that sparkled with rubies around her neck. She let her hair flow freely and stepped into a pair of canary slippers. The chain around her waist matched that at her throat and she looked every bit the queen as any aged portrait hung in this castle or the next.

You could barely look at her. You felt your palm with your thumb and swore there was still a trace of that repulsive mess there. You shuddered every time you thought of it. You kept busy to hide your discomfort from Madeline, though she seemed ensnared enough with her own.

“Do you expect the king should like it?” She swished her skirts around. 

“How could he not?” You mustered a smile. “You shall be the shining gem in the crown this night.”

“I hope so,” She touched her cheeks and cringed. “Oh, you don’t know how horrid it’s been. The entire time we rode together he lectured me until he could not stand it, thence he took to his saddle and acted as if I did not exist.”

You glanced away and gulped. She paced anxiously as she wrung her hands. 

“And you know those lords and ladies did hear through the walls of our tent.” She continued. “I am certain you must have at the rear… I couldn’t help but cry out. I do not know how to appease him. I do as he wills but he only wants… more”

She blanched as she saw your face, you clung to the window sill to keep your balance.

“Oh, forgive me, I should not be so forward but… I haven’t anyone to tell and it is most torturous to sit and suffocate in such isolation.” She flurried towards you as her skirts loudly stirred around her legs. “You do know I missed you very much… but…” She paused and looked down. “Well, you should expect I might not see you so much as before.”

You sensed she was withholding from the topic and you didn’t betray that you’d already been informed. You nodded as she clutched your hand.

“He says you are too much like a mother to me, too close to a friend,” She lowered her long lashes. “He thinks it unbecoming for me to act so familiar with a servant and so he should seek to separate us… but only a little. You will still see to my wardrobe and my meals.” She shook her head and let go of you reluctantly. “You must sleep in the servants’ quarters however.”

You tried to act surprised but didn’t need to feign your gloom. She hadn’t any idea what these changes truly meant for you. Or even, for her own marriage. 

“Your majesty, do not feel sad for me, I understand why these adjustments are not of your choosing but necessary,” You assured her. “Know that I do not hold them against you and I am grateful to remain in your service, whatever the circumstance.”

“Oh, you love me far more than you should,” She spun around and held her hands to her chest dramatically, “If you only knew how weak I am. How futile a fight I did put up.”

“We cannot worry for it, your majesty,” You said. “You mustn’t let yourself be so forlorn before the feast. You must prove your mettle to the king and you cannot do so with tears in your eyes.”

She raised her head as she turned back to you. She dropped her arms and gave a pathetic smile. “Oh, what shall I ever do when you are not here?”

🌹

You didn’t attend the feast. You were to unpack Madeline’s trunks as you had her first night as queen. You were thankful for it, you never enjoyed the hubbub of those occasions. Your work, however, was interrupted by a knock at the door. 

It was late and the festivities would be winding down. It might be Madeline returning but why should she knock at her own door. You stepped away from the open trunk and neared the door. Another servant, this one wore the faded orange of Lord Parriser’s household, greeted you meekly.

“You are to tend to the queen,” She announced. “The king does bid you assist her back to her chambers as she is… unable to herself.”

You frowned. A stab sunk deep into your chest and you wondered what could have occured. _Had the king betrayed his malice before his own court? Had he gone so far as you harm her?_

You dropped the stockings in your hand and flitted past the other servant. She closed the door and followed you but struggled to keep pace.

You ducked through one of the narrow doorways meant for servants near the back of the hall. The king sat at the royal table upon his dais as his eyes burned onto the floor. Madeline was drunkenly doing a jig as she held her skirts aloft to expose her legs to the knee. Her footwork was admirable if not sloppy and she swayed as she closed her eyes and dance out of tune.

Your stomach dropped and you touched your cheeks. _Oh, how awful!_ Her first true feast as queen besides her wedding and she was acting a fool. She’d be known as the jester queen of court and no doubt, face another remonstrance from her husband.

As you edge past the far trestle, Steven’s eyes left his wife and his brows raised as he spotted you. You had a terrible feeling that this wasn’t the queen’s doing. You went to her as the other nobles began to notice her little jaunt and you grabbed her hand gently.

“Your majesty,” You whispered, “You should–”

She took your other hand and pulled you to her. She guided you in the clumsy routine and you struggled against her. She sang your name and twirled you around.

“Stop! Please, your majesty, the king should–” You glanced up at him. “The king shouldn’t be happy if you carry on thus.”

“The king is never happy,” She slurred. “And so let me be!”

“Please, your majesty,” You stopped so harshly she nearly stumbled and you kept her from faltering. “Madeline, your subjects are watching. You would turn them against you in kind.” You caught her attention at last, her cheeks rosy with wine. “I am the only one here who means you well. Let me get you away. To bed.” You kept your voice low. “Aren’t you sleepy, your majesty?”

Through her drunken haze, she seemed to realise her misdeed. She shook as her eyes widened.

“Does the king watch me?” She asked, too frightened to look for herself.

“He does,” You confirmed. “So we should away from his gaze, shouldn’t we?”

“We should, we should,” She grasped your arm and leaned on your heavily. “Please, take me away.”

“As you wish, your majesty,” You whispered as you tugged her away from the crowd. “It won’t be so bad once you sleep. I am certain that so many are in their own cups, they won’t recall even their own antics.”

You guided her along the wall and through the same door you entered. You glanced back as you entered the corridor, the king’s eyes aimed in your direction though you doubted he could see you. He stood and beckoned to Barras. 

Madeline would doze quickly and you would be expected to begin your new duties.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: eventual dark elements ~ nonconsensual sex, blow job, fingering, (tags to be added as fic continues)
> 
> This is dark!(king)Steve and explicit. 18+ only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay, y’all win. King Sneke serving it up. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy. 💋
> 
> <3 Let me know what you think with a comment or hop over to my tumblr darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com and send an ask! Love ya!

You held the basin as Madeline wretched into it. The splatter of her sick made your own stomach stir. When she was finished, you set it aside and wiped her mouth with a kerchief. She babbled as you helped her out of her gown. She could barely sit up as the liquor laced her blood. You laid her on her stomach and emptied the basin before setting it at her bedside.

You stood and watched the queen as her eyes rolled back and she sank into a deep slumber almost instantaneously. You thought of the king though he never truly left your mind. You realised upon your entrance in the feast hall, he hadn’t truly been watching his wife, but you. His posture spoke of knowing and expectation.

You lingered to make sure Madeline didn’t wake again. Your thoughts flurried and you shivered at the thought of what awaited you outside this chamber. Perhaps you should flee. The castle was asleep and none would be concerned with a single servant anyhow. 

You might make it out of the country by sunrise… _but where would you go?_

This wasn’t your country. Your home had only ever been with Madeline. And you couldn’t leave her alone to face the inevitable wrath of her husband. To face years alone at his mercy. You couldn’t abandon her even if you were poor help indeed. You stepped closer and knelt as you admired her porcelain face. For the first time since her wedding, she looked peaceful.

_How selfish it would be to leave her now?_ _Was it any better to let her husband dishonor her thus?_ You might share in the degradation but that did not excuse you. As unwilling as you were, as powerless, you could not see a hopeful end for either of you. Abandon her and she would suffer alone, remain and she would suffer upon your part. It wasn’t much of a choice but so was the life of a servant.

You kissed your hand and touched Madeline’s cheek. She would be blissfully unaware of your torment as you sat in witness of hers. You hoped she remained thus but that nagging foreboding told you that could not be. The king was not done with either of you and when he would be, you could not know, you only knew it could not end well.

You sighed and blew out the lamp. You went through to the receiving chamber and hovered by the door. _Would he call to you? Did he expect you there now?_ You weren’t certain if you should wait there or wander without. If you opted for the latter, you might just find it in you to run.

You couldn’t stay here either. You opened the door and stepped out into the corridor. Lawrence stood opposite one of the king’s guards and neither flinched at your exit. You turned and swept down towards the servants chambers. Perhaps if you hid in there, he might forget.

_Ha, he wouldn’t forget._ You knew that. Funny how denial could inspire the most ridiculous thoughts.

As you turned the corner, you tripped and turned to the man’s who’s boot you had trod on. You caught yourself against the wall as his features flickered in the torch light. Lord James seemed hardly concerned for this boot or his toes. Merely impatient at your arrival.

“You were long with the queen,” He said evenly.

“I had to see that she was well,” You returned, “As is my duty, my lord.”

“Duty to one’s king precedes that of her queen,” He countered.

You frowned. “You know of his intent, but you aid him regardless?”

“He is the king. It is better he seeks the private company of some easily forgotten maid than flout his infidelity openly with a lady. Those are not so easily cast aside.”

“Dare I wonder if you’ve experience in that matter?” You asked.

He snickered and promptly gestured you along the corridor. 

“I have sense and I have vowed to serve my king well. It would not do to have his marriage dissemble so swiftly.” You followed him as he wound his way along the hallways. “Wouldn’t you sat the same of his queen? She has come all this way to marry him, would you have her humiliated by your hand?”

“Surely not, my lord,” You conceded.

“I do not question his desires, that is not my duty,” He explained. “I merely gird his actions so that they do not harm him in their doing. It was I who found that hidden chamber, I who chose this castle as the first stop upon our progress for its unknown labyrinths, because I know the king well and he does not hear the word no.”

“And he so willingly revealed his want of a mere handmaiden?” You scoffed.

“He didn’t have to. I know him and I knew he was inflamed but I didn’t see that fervour in the presence of his own wife.” He mused as he stopped by the alcove. “But I saw the look he gave you that day by the stables and the way he watched you in council not a few days after.”

“Do you observe all so closely?”

“It is how one survives at this court.” He replied. “Awareness and… sense, as I said.”

“Sense?” You echoed.

“To know one’s place, their limits.” He pushed the stone door open as he spoke. “To know that a maid is a maid and though she may draw the eye of a king, she will remain as thus.” He turned back to you and beckoned you through. “Bask in his favour so long as you can but not draw it out because it can so quickly turn to spite.”

“Is it also your duty to advise handmaidens, my lord?”

“In advising you, I do advise him,” His hand rested on the stone slab as he waited. “So yes. It is within my duty.” He nudged you with his knuckles. “Now go and pray he is done with you in short order so that you may cling to your loyalties.”

You lowered your eyes and stepped through, ashamed at his insinuation. You said nothing more as he turned the stone slab back into place and sealed you in the small chamber. It was empty, not even a candle lit it. You neared the window as the moonlight shone through but your eyes was caught by another light; duller, distant.

The door by the hearth was opened and a short corridor stared back at you. You gulped and neared it, slowly feeling your way along until the glow surrounded you. You entered a chamber much bigger than that hidden behind the alcove. A four post, lavish furniture and drapings, gilded frames around extravagant portraits. A room fit for a king.

Steven stood by the window. You stopped just outside the hidden passage. He stepped back and drew shut the curtains. He turned to you and smirked. He only wore a linen pair of undershorts, his broad chest and muscled arms statuesque even without brocade. He neared slowly.

“On those nights when my wife isn’t too disposed to warm my bed, we shall adhere to that chamber,” He motioned to the doorway behind you. “But you might take her spot this night.”

You flinched as he came up before you and his fingers traced along the hem of your cap. He carefully uncovered your hair and flung it aside. You grabbed his hands thoughtlessly and he tilted his head. You dropped your arms and kept your eyes on the wall.

He led you further in and circled you. His hot breath glossed over your hair as he unbuttoned the back of your gown. Your bodice slackened a little at a time until the sleeves drooped and slid down your arms. He helped guide the plain wool down and untangled your hands from the cuffs. You shivered as the weight of the gown crumpled around your feet.

Servants didn’t bear the same corsets as their mistresses. You wore nothing but a yellowed shifts, a pair of fraying stockings and your slippers. Steven’s hands ran along your sides as he felt your shape through the fabric. He pressed himself against you, his arousal obvious and prodding.

“You know what happens if you’re bad?” He asked. “Don’t you?”

You quivered but were speechless with fear.

“Think of your queen and think that you are serving her this night,” He said. “For if you can keep me content, I might be inclined to see to her own comforts… understand, little mouse?”

His hand brushed up your stomach and chest, tickled along your throat and grasped your chin. He leaned in and his lips met your cheekbone. 

“Well?”

“I understand, your majesty,” You trembled and his snickered.

He turned your head forcefully and kissed you as your neck ached from the awkward angle. His tongue poked at your lips until you opened them and it dipped inside. He was eager. He grabbed your shoulder and turned you fully to him without parting. He led you backward, blindly, toward the bed. You struggled not to stumble.

He drew away, his lips shiny beneath his thick beard. He grabbed the shoulders of your shift and tugged them until the laces loosened along the collar. He slid it down your arms and body, again the fabric heaped upon the floor. His eyes followed it and deliberately climbed back up your body. 

His fingers crawled up your arms and along your shoulders. He dragged them down your collarbone and chest. He cupped your tits and squeezed with a groan. You tried not to look at him as you felt a peculiar flutter within. He played with your nipples, his thumbs flicked over the hardened buds and circled them. Finally his hands continued on along your sides and fell away from you.

“You may remove my shorts,” He took your hands and placed them at his waist. The fabric barely concealed his arousal.

You shook as you unlaced them and hesitated as they slackened. You bit down and pulled the waist out over his member as it sprung out. You gasped and drew away. The shorts fell to his ankles as he laughed. His cock bobbed as he stepped out of the cotton.

“You are…” He reached out and traced your jawline with his fingertips. “Endearing.”

You blanched and looked down. You just wanted it over with. The more he drew it out, the worse it felt. Your flesh was on fire and you hated that it was because of him. Be done with it and you could linger in your disgust. Alone.

You reached to your stocking and he caught your hand. “Leave them.”

He pulled you with him as he turned and sat on the edge of the bed. His knees were wide as he let you go and gripped himself in his hand. He stroked himself and pointed to the floor before him.

“On your knees,” He ordered. “I have more to show you.”

You felt as if your heart had stopped beating. You stepped closer and lowered yourself, nearly falling onto your knees. You grabbed his thigh to steady yourself unthinkingly and he groaned. He took your hand and guided it just below his cock. He made you cradle his sac as he gestured you even closer.

“Open your mouth,” He wiggled his cock, “Just a little at a time… you don’t want to… choke.”

Your heartbeat returned and pounded in your ears. Your eyes burned as he pressed your hand tighter to him before he let go. He leaned back on his hands and watched you. You couldn’t look at him. You thought of the doorway and the open corridor; but that was all closed in with a stone slab you couldn’t move fast enough to get away. And if you ran, he’d find you wherever you fled to.

You bent closer and he shuddered as your breath brushed along his tip. His fingers gripped the blanket as your lips met the swollen head of his member. Slowly, you opened your mouth over him and slickened him with your tongue. He was salty but smooth. You took him little by little.

“Use your tongue, swirl it, mmm, yes,” He guided as you got deeper. “Your hands too,” He reached down and placed your hand around the bottom of his length. “Tighter.”

His hand left yours and spread over the back of your head. He pushed you down until you gagged. He pulled you back and forced you back down; over and over.

“Work your hand too,” He urged. “Just like that, sweet maid.”

His fingers knotted in your hair as he led you faster. Your mouth made sickly noises around him as he poked the back of your throat harder and harder. You could barely breathe around him and were dizzy from the quickening motion.

He grunted and stilled you suddenly. He pulled you away from him and his cock slipped from your mouth, a string of saliva trailed from your lips.

“Enough, enough,” He released you and hissed through his teeth. You wiped your mouth and sat back on your heels. You stared at the floor and tried not to vomit.

“On the bed.” He hit the mattress beside him. “On your knees.”

You got up, your legs shaking badly, and did as he said. He stood and came up behind you. His hands trailed down your back and he groped your ass as he stepped closer. He nuzzled the back of your head as his wet members touched your back. He gripped your shoulders and pushed until you were forced onto your hands.

“Yes… yes,” His hand slipped down as his other kept hold of your ass. “Perfect.”

He slid his fingers down between your legs and pushed them further apart. He dragged them along your wet cunt and you closed your eyes. You were soaked. He hummed as he circled your entrance. He pushed one finger in and then another. They slid in and out of your easily though you were tight around them.

He drew away and purred as he sucked on his fingers. “You’re delicious but I can’t wait any longer.”

You winced as he pressed the head of his cock to your swollen lips. He dragged it up and down as he wetted it with your arousal. He paused at your entrance and his hand slipped to your hip. He gripped tightly as he pushed inside just a little. You gasped and he breathed out slowly as he got deeper, just an inch at a time.

When he had filled you entirely, you whimpered. He tried to push in even more and you cried out.

“Oh! Ow!” You slapped the bed. “Too… much. Too…”

“Shhh,” He cooed as he caressed your back. “It will take… time.”

He pulled back and you sighed in relief. He thrust and you exclaimed again, though that time he did not try to force himself all the way. He rocked his hips a few times and kneaded your ass as each time, his intrusion grew easier.

“Touch yourself,” He commanded. 

You shook your head and clawed the blankets. He stopped entirely and smacked your ass.

“That was an order from your king,” He growled.

“Yes, your majesty,” You gritted you as you held yourself up shakily on one arm and reached down to your cunt. You spasmed as your fingers glided over your bud.

“Like I did,” He said. “In the forest… little circles.”

You did as he ordered and felt your walls clench around him. He began to thrust again. The fullness paired with the sensation of your fingers on your clit was too much. Your head was spinning as the vibrations began to spread along your thighs and back. You quivered and gave a pathetic moan as the tension snapped.

Your arm gave out and you fell on your face as you came. Steven held your ass up as he quickened and you whined as he sank even deeper than before. Your pussy clung to him as the waves washed over you and you drooled onto the bed. Your fingers slipped from between your legs and tried to lift yourself back up.

He caught the back of your neck and pushed you down. His flesh slapped loudly against yours as his voice swirled in the air around you. He squeezed your neck tighter as he fucked you harder and harder. You covered your head with your arms as you mumbled senselessly and you came again. You were panting so hard, you were certain you’d pass out.

He cursed sharply and his thrusts turned frantic. A sudden burst of warmth spilled into you and his nails dug into your hips. He rocked and quaked as he came, slowing until he was still. He let out loud heavy breaths and carefully pulled out of you. You felt the gush as it dripped down your cunt. He rubbed his fingers through the mess and pushed it back inside you.

He slapped your ass again and turned to fall down beside you on the bed. Your legs slipped until you were flat on your stomach. He reached over and pulled your arms from over your face. He pushed you onto your back and shifted closer. He guided your hand down to your cunt so that you could feel the stickiness.

“Remember who you serve,” He whispered against your cheek. “And I shall serve you well in kind.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: eventual dark elements ~ nonconsensual sex, blow job, fingering, (tags to be added as fic continues)
> 
> This is dark!(king)Steve and explicit. 18+ only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got to this series as well but at this juncture I only have Syster chapters done from here on out. I’ll be doing my best to bounce around but for the day, we return to King Sneke.
> 
> I really hope you enjoy. 💋
> 
> <3 Let me know what you think with a comment! Love ya!

When your heart stopped racing, you tried to leave but Steven’s arm wrapped around you and he held you close. You felt him getting hard against your leg and you shuddered. You couldn’t do it again. You already felt disgusting. Then he touched you between your legs. That heat returned in an instant as he fingers began to pluck it from you.

It wasn’t long before he was atop you. This time, he looked you in the face and his patience was less than before. It didn’t hurt in the same way but nonetheless it was uncomfortable. And nonetheless, you came. He followed shortly and lingered inside you as he crushed you beneath him.

“You like it,” He whispered. “I can tell. Your body… tells me.”

You turned your head and stared at the end of the bed. He grabbed your chin and tilted his hips so he stabbed you sharply. You murmured and he smiled. He brushed his nose against yours as he spoke.

“I want you tomorrow. Just the same. Go to the room and I’ll find you there.” He squeezed your jaw before he pushed himself off you.

You sat up slowly, waiting for him to push you back down. He didn’t. He got up and strolled away to the bath chamber. You watched his bare ass as he disappeared before you could stand. You heard water splash then he returned with a damp rag. He handed it to you.

“Clean yourself,” He said. “As much as I like the thought of you walking around with me all over you.”

You took it and wiped between your legs and along your thighs. He told you to dump it in the chamber pot as he laid out on the bed. He watched you dress and you stood up straight as you tried to smooth the front of your gown. He purred as he propped himself up on his elbow.

“I’ve changed my mind. When Madeline dismisses you tomorrow, you will come to me. Here, in my receiving chamber,” He demanded. “I don’t think I can wait a whole day.”

You bowed your head and recited a grim “your majesty.”

“You may go,” He said. “Oh, but…” He stopped you before you could obey. “If you think to tell my wife, I won’t stop you, only warn you it will be worse for you than me. Oh, and surely worse for her. Because I won’t stop and I will make certain she knows it.”

You gulped and he waved you on. You flitted into the passage and prayed he did not call to you before you were gone. He didn’t though you didn’t feel free of him at all. He was the tingle along your thighs. The revulsion brewing in your stomach. He loomed in the shadows of the corridors and whispered through the drafty corridors. 

You knew you could not escape him.

🌹

Madeline woke with a frown. She was pale and claimed there was some unseen spike lodged in her skull. You powdered her face and twined her hair beneath a headdress of braided silk. Your hands were unsteady. You could hear the king’s words in your head. ‘I can’t wait a whole day’.

The queen was to lead her ladies in a sewing circle that day and then explore the gardens as they gathered flowers. You were expected in the kitchens but there was little for you to contribute to the castle staff. You would hardly be missed, though perhaps the king would be.

Madeline turned and fluffed her skirts. “I’ll pick some yellow roses for you,” She offered. “Lord Parriser assured me he had some imported from Eddor years ago.”

“I haven’t any use for roses,” You said. “But perhaps some for your chambers. Though we won’t be here much longer.”

“Two days, then we are off to the Barnes’ estate,” She confirmed. From there, the royal lodge of Grosmaison. Then the hunt.” 

“Are you excited?” You asked. “For the hunt?”

“I am more fond of falconing but the king is not so fond of the bird as he is the arrow,” She lamented. “Or so he tells me… He does not speak to me as anything but a child. As if to humour my shallow thoughts.”

“He is a king,” You said evenly. “How many should speak down upon him? It would be hard to be of that prestige and not acquire such a manner.”

“I suppose you are right,” She said. “I… fear he will be mad with me. I cannot recall last night but I know I did drink to excess. He will not be happy.”

“So you should persevere to atone for that,” You advised. “Perhaps, you might abstain from wine at the next feast.”

“Perhaps I should,” She ceded. “Though he advises that I abstain from you.”

“From me?” You wondered.

“The evening is unclear in my mind but I do remember what he said,” She paced and her skirts shuffled around her feet. “’You are a queen. You should not let yourself be mothered so. That handmaiden is awfully bold for her stature.’”

“He said that?” You felt an icy grip upon your neck.

“He despises you, I think,” She said. “Though, I know not why.”

“I serve you, your majesty, and will do as you bid me, do whatever will see you happy,” You vowed. “And if it were easier to dismiss me--”

“Never,” She fluttered towards you. “No, please, do not speak of it.” She grasped your sleeve. “He might be right but I do not care. You are my only friend in this wretched land I am to call home.”

“And you, mine,” You said softly. You touched the back of her hand, “Your majesty, you’ll be late…”

“So be it,” She raised her chin. “I am queen. Let them wait on me.”

🌹

Steven was waiting on you. When you peeked out from the dark passage, he was sat before the hearth, staring into dwindling embers as the spring air swept in through the window. He wore only his dressing robe, his chest peeked out from beneath the drooping brocade. 

“Hiding?” He ran his fingers along his beard. 

“Your majesty,” You lingered in the doorway.

“Perhaps you were late tending the queen,” He suggested. “Or she was late rising?”

You were silent. He pushed his hair back and leaned into the chair.

“No matter. You should undress quickly to atone for your delay,” He said as he closed his eyes. “I shall be late to my first meeting on your account.”

You didn’t move. He cleared his throat and his lashes flicked up as he glanced over at you.

“Or would you rather I undress you?” He wondered. “Though I can’t promise to spare the dress a tear or two.”

You reached to your belt and untied it. You peeked at the bed, the sheets still tangled from his slumber. You dropped your belt and unlaced the collar of your gown. You heaved it over your head and left it to drape over a stool. Steve watched, quietly, as he dragged his fingertips over his bottom lip.

You kept your eyes averted as you lifted your shift. Your stockings were rough against your skin as goose pimples pricked up along your legs. You rolled the stockings down and let them curl up in your slippers. You found it difficult to stand straight as you were left entirely naked.

“Come,” He beckoned as the chair groaned softly beneath him.

You neared and he reached out to grab your wrist. He brought you around in front of him and spread his legs as he drew you close. He caressed your side and cradled your tits in his hands. He kissed your chest as he pressed them against his face then sat back.

“You didn’t bow when you came in,” He observed. “So I shall have you on your knees first.”

You swallowed and stiffly pushed one foot back. You lowered yourself down to your knees. He took your cap off and tossed it aside. He ran his hands over your hair and made you look at him.

“You remember how,” He purred. “It’s not been very long.”

He rubbed his thumbs along your cheekbones and released you. He sat back and untied his robe. The brocade fell back to reveal his nudity. He was already around. Your stomach was sour. You bent and took him in your hand. He shivered as your breath shuddered over his tip.

Your lips met the soft head of his cock and he gripped the arms of the chair. You slowly opened your mouth over him and sank down as much as you could. You longed for it to be over. 

The sloppy noises that rose from the act assured you it was wrong. You carried on as you tried not to hear them. As you tried not to gag from his cock hitting the back of your throat. As his hand spread over your head and urged you on. Faster, faster, until he shoved you away with a gasp.

“Wait, wait.” He squeezed the base of his cock. He held his breath and let it out slowly. “Close…” 

You sat back on your heels and wiped your mouth. He stretched his fingers over his thighs and sighed.

“In my lap,” He said. You looked up at him confused. He smirked.

You stood and he grabbed your hips as he pulled you to him. You lifted your legs as you climbed up onto his lap. His hand slipped and poked his cock along your fold. He pushed you down and entered you a little at a time. You tried to lift yourself but he was too strong. He bottomed out and swore as he pushed his head back into the chair.

“You truly never fucked another man?” He rasped as he held you down. You shook your head, appalled by his language. “And now,” He squeezed your hips and rocked you carefully, “You fuck a king.”

You let him move you. Your surrender meant a sooner escape. But soon you weren’t thinking of leaving. Your hips moved without thinking as he hugged you closer and took your nipple in his mouth. Your body worked against him as you felt the tension pulsing within. As you longed for the peculiar release he’d given you the previous night.

It surely couldn’t be your will to grasp his shoulders so tightly or rock so fervently atop him. It was only your helplessness that kept you going. Your desperation to be away. 

_So why did it feel so good? Why couldn’t you stop? Why--_

You came with a strangled cry. You turned your face away from the king, ashamed. His hand on your hip kept you going. His voice grew louder as you whimpered. The chair creaked beneath him and he slammed you down as he exclaimed. 

He spasmed beneath you and the heat seeped deep into your core. He stilled your body and brushed his hair from his face. He grinned up at you as his hands settled on your thighs. You tried to lift yourself but he held you in place.

“Stay,” He ordered. 

“Your majesty--”

“I’m not done with you yet,” He flicked his finger over your bud and you quivered. “Look at you,” He purred and tickled your collarbone. “Stubborn… but loyal, aren’t you?”

You looked at him in horror. Of yourself. Of the fire coursing through your blood. You thought of Madeline and your eyes welled. You blinked away the tears and turned your face from the king. You told yourself you didn’t want it. Coaxed by the thought that perhaps you could appease him. For you. For Madeline.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: eventual dark elements ~ nonconsensual sex, violence, name calling
> 
> This is dark!(king)Steve and explicit. 18+ only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well, if it isn’t King Sneke again. So I reread this and started on a new chapter and then it took a turn. And another turn. And you know how it seemed slow at first... sorry.
> 
> I really hope you enjoy. 💋
> 
> <3 Let me know what you think :D Love ya!

The king and queen remained tense and at times contentious, though Steven easily overpowered Madeline. The girl, that’s all she was, could not do more than pout and accept her remonstrance for her drunken display and reluctantly restrict your duties upon the king’s insistence. You saw her in the mornings and at night, to dress and undress her, and on some occasion, serve her meals.

In between, you tried to distract yourself until the king called for you. And when he did, you dreaded facing his queen.

Again, the court resumed its progress south. You packed and loaded the trunks along with the rest of royal staff and took your spot among the carts, at times, walking behind the horses instead. The days grew stifling and tiring as you kept the rear of the parade of carriages, carts, and steeds. It was several days before you reached Lord Barnes’ manor of Strata.

You carried with you a sense of familiarity. Your arrival unfolded as it had at Lord Parriser’s. You followed the other servants to the rear entrance and went about the tedious and laborious task of sorting luggage. Just as before, you were kept from finishing your work; this time by a young servant you vaguely recognized from the capital.

“You are the queen’s maid?” She asked as you wiped your hands on your apron and adjusted your cap.

“I am,” you frowned. 

“She calls for you.” The girl said, “She will have no other.”

You held in a sigh and instead clenched your teeth and attempted a smile as you nodded. You rubbed your lower back as you gripped your waist. “Will you show me to her chambers, then?”

The girl was like a bunny, squeaking and hopping to lead you down the corridors. You followed her though she lost herself several times over. You didn’t complain, you likely would have done the same.

As you reached the higher floors of the castle, she found her bearings and only had to go back one corner before she found a set of doors painted with singing birds and floating leaves. 

“This one.” She pointed. “I know it by the robin’s breast.”

“Thank you, uh…” You blinked at her.

“Tilda,” she answered with a smile.

“Tilda,” you repeated and turned to gently rap your knuckles on the door.

“Is it you?” The queen called from within and you heard her frantic steps, “Oh!” She opened the door and wrapped you in your arms, “Thank the lord, it is!”

“Your majesty,” you were stiff in her grasp. 

Before, you would have gladly comforted her but you were wise enough to know the king would have his wife watched, you as well, and it didn’t feel right to accept her affections. Not after… everything. The king’s demands hadn’t ceased, nor his appetite, and every time you saw him alone, he reminded you of your betrayal, not that you could ever truly forget it.

“You mustn’t,” you whispered, “You are queen, you cannot…”

“Oh, do not tell me what a queen does,” she withdrew and waved you inside as she turned and blustered across the chamber. “I hear it enough from my husband! Oh and he does not keep quiet when he is unhappy with me. You cannot understand how long this progress has been for me.”

You entered and pushed the doors closed. She swept around the empty chamber as she flung her hands up in exasperation. “I left him in the yard. I cannot stand to hear it anymore. He tells me how to smile, how to stand, how to breathe. I am young but I am not so stupid as he thinks.”

You watched her. You couldn’t agree with her, though you did. It was unseemly to speak ill of any noble, let alone a king. She huffed as she went to the hearth and kicked the stone.

“If he should come to me now, I would tear his eyes out,” you had rarely seen Madeline so worked up. She was ever calm, ever disciplined, but you could see in the dull circles beneath her eyes that she was as tired as yourself. “Do you know what he did?”

You shook your head, “no, your majesty.”

“He--He--” She sniffed and clapped her hands, “Well, I am still in disbelief. As we are on the road, traveling anon, I am tired and hot from the summer days, and he does nag and nag. He wants me to… fulfill my vows in the carriage and I could not. I was too embarrassed and I told him so.”

You pressed your lips together. It was not unexpected that the king should be insistent and crass. You shifted on your feet. 

“He would not listen. I swore at him. I’ve never sworn at anyone and he tried to force it and I scratched him, right across the face,” she touched her cheek. “He was so angry, I feared he would do worse to me. He only had them stop and took to his horse instead.”

You were shocked by her recollection. You hadn’t heard anything of the episode but once the court settled at the manor, gossip would surely begin to stir.

“He did not visit me again. That was two nights past. And then as I am stepping down from my carriage today, he has the gull to whisper to that pest he keeps around, Lord Barnes, that-- that I was a disappointment after his first wife…”

The air went out of her as she stomped to the sofa and collapsed upon it. She hung her head back and sighed. “Why does he hate me so? I’ve done nothing but try to please him. Oh, and he still reminds me of my little dance at the banquet.”

“I am sorry, your majesty.” You said meekly.

“Why are you sorry? He should be.” She crossed her arms and turned to sink back against the couch. “I hate him!”

“He is your… husband. He is the king.” You said.

“I don’t care. He is awful. He only wants me for his bed and I cannot stand it. He hurts me and acts as if I should thank him for it.” She huffed. 

You lowered your eyes and folded your hands before you. You felt heat creeping up your spine and your stomach churned painfully. You felt terribly guilty, as if it was your fault that her husband mistreated her. In a way, it felt thus. His desire for you made him impatient and resentful. Or perhaps, that was thinking too highly of yourself. He wasn’t much less cruel with you.

“And I came here before I could claw at him again.” She went on, “But I know he shall follow and I must be made to listen to another lecture. How can I be called a queen when I am not treated as one? I give an order and am not obeyed! Am I to be a fool for the rest of my--”

A pounding interrupted her and you both looked to the doors as they trembled. “Madeline!” the king’s voice boomed through the door, “Wife, do let me in.”

You blanched and peered back at the queen. She sat up and her face turned bitter. She steeled herself and pointed you to the door. Before you could reach them, the king opened them from the other side and stopped short as he was faced with you. His eyes flared and his cheek twitched but he quickly turned his attention to his wife.

You stepped aside and watched him tramp towards her. The scratches above his beard were stark across his cheek and ended just below his eyes. You almost grinned at the damage but new Madeline would not go unpunished for the assault.

“You are never to speak to me as you did upon the green!” His face began to turn red, “Do you understand, you brat?”

“Do not call me a brat,” she stood to meet him. You were shocked by her energy. She had only ever been so angry years ago when her mother had forbidden her from drinking after she was caught after a banquet. “I am a queen and your wife!”

“My wife?” He scoffed. “I come to do my husbandly duties and you would attack me like a rabid dog!” He swatted her hand aside as she pointed at him. “You shame me before my whole court.”

“And what were you to do to me? To do so in that carriage? As if they would not all hear your lust!” She accused.

He snarled and spun away from her. “I have been patient,” he declared as he strode to the doors and shut them. “I have been tolerant.” He turned back. “I have sat and watched your childish antics. I have done all I can to acquaint you with your new life and you continue to behave as a spoiled princess.”

“I have done all you’ve asked of me,” she approached him. “I have bent to your every whim--”

“As is your wifely expectation,” he grabbed her wrist and twisted her arm suddenly. Madeline cried out as he spun her and marched her back to the sofa. 

“Release me!” She hissed. “Steven--”

“Husband! King!” He snarled as he shoved her onto the couch, her knees on the cushion as he forced her against the back. “You will not use my name.”

She turned her head and looked at you fearfully. “Let go!” She shouted.

“A wife does not give orders.” He sneered. 

“A queen does!” She cried out. “Now leave me--”

He grabbed her hair and wrenched her head back. “Shut your fucking mouth.”

Madeline gasped as she was held by her twisted arm and the hank of hair in the king’s fist. She squirmed and he bent her arm further. She was helpless and you felt just as weak. The king planted his knee on the couch between her, her skirts wrinkled below, and she whined in fear.

You raced forward without thinking. You grabbed his shoulder and tried to pull him off of her. He released her wrist and elbowed you harshly so that you flew back. He grunted and kept hold of her hair.

“And you!” He pointed at you before his eyes flew back to his wife, “You’ve fed the ego of your maid and let her think she can touch a king! I warned you she was allowed too much--”

“Get off of her,” you tried again to charge the king and he easily batted you away.

“Try again, mouse, and I’ll strangle her and tell all it was your own hand,” he spat, “Now recall yourself.”

You froze and stared at him. Madeline whimpered as grabbed the roots of her hair as he yanked again and lifted his leg to unbury her skirts and shove them up her legs. You trembled and teetered on your feet. You had no doubt of his threats but you could not watch it happen.

You closed your eyes and turned your head away. A coward. A traitor. You listened to Madeline pleading and struggling and the king’s growls as he warned her again. There was a pause.

“Now don’t look away,” he taunted, “You serve your queen so well. Now watch as she serves her king.”

You shook your head and squeezed your eyes shut tight. You heard Madeline’s sniff and the king’s order; “tell her!”

“W-w-watch,” she quavered.

You opened your eyes and found Steven staring at you over his shoulder, Madeline trapped between him and the back of the sofa. He snapped his fingers, his other hand on the back of her neck and pointed to the other side of the couch.

You stumbled, nearly toppling, as you followed his wordless demand. You rounded the sofa and turned to face Madeline. Her blue eyes welled and yours threatened to overflow. She bit down as the king moved behind her, feeling between their bodies and she braced the back of the sofa.

“Don’t look away,” Steven hissed and Madeline exclaimed as he thrust into her with a sharp jerk.

His hand snaked around the front of her neck and the sofa creaked beneath their bodies. He rutted into her without relent and she shrieked. He did not stop, deaf to her cries. You shook as he looked you in the face, baring his teeth as he fucked her. He stared at you, a glimmer in his eyes, a taunting shine as he got his pleasure from her pain.

Madeline’s eyes rolled back and closed. She sobbed as he kept on and leaned heavily against the back of the sofa. The clap of flesh mingled with her agonized moans and the king’s deep groans. And then it ended with a growl and several quick squelching strokes.

Steve pushed himself off of Madeline and stood from the couch. She slipped down and disappeared from view as she slumped onto the cushions. The king grabbed her skirts and wiped his cock before he laced his breeches up. He rolled his shoulders as he walked along the edge of the sofa.

“Well, your majesty,” he mocked, “If you aren’t a child, you can clean yourself up.” His eyes darted to you. “And your trite little maid will find a new master.” He curled his fingers as he directed you closer, “One able to teach her a servant’s lot.” You didn’t move and he barked at you, “Here!” He gestured beside him, “I am certain I will train her well.”

You neared, your heart beating wildly, your nerves flying and bouncing off each other. He seized your arm as you neared. You peeked down at Madeline, her skirts twisted around her legs, as she wept violently.

“No, don’t take her from me.” She begged. “She didn’t do anything--”

“She assaulted her king.” Steve gripped your arm tightly, “And you did set that precedent.” He shoved you towards the door and turned to follow, “On your grace, my wife,” he nudged you on and tore open the door as he looked back at Madeline, “I will not send her straight to the noose.” He kicked the back of your leg so you staggered into the corridor, “The next time we meet, you will convince me not change my mind.”

He slammed the door and followed you out. You hadn’t time to react before he had you by the back of your gown and dragged you along the hallway. 

“You’ve done it now, pet,” he snipped, “Trust me when I tell you, you will love me as much as you do your precious queen.” He shook you meanly, “You will!”


End file.
